Gone Insane
by Mymaster
Summary: A Cleo and Orphen fic. She totally likes him and he puts up with her so I'd say he likes her back just needs that extra "push" I dont own anything. rating for later chapter
1. Gone Insane

Her blood covered the ground around them, a thick pool of red. Orphen sat in the middle, cradling Cleo in his arms, hugging her tightly to his body as tears rolled slowly down his cheeks. He just wasn't fast enough, shouldn't have left her alone at all but he had and now she was dying.

A monster reared up behind them, wishing to claim some dinner. Orphen didn't even turn. He simply whispered "die" and the monster died with a loud scream. His anger bubbled under the surface of his outward calm, serving his abilities with more power. He hugged her even closer, pushing his power into her body, to heal her and bring her back to him. He had to have her next to him, she had to yell and fight with him. He loved her and if she didn't survive, he didn't think his mind would either. Channelling everything he had, wishing her to live, he passed out.

Orphen came to hours later to find himself tucked into a bed, bandaged and alone. He started to panic. Where was Cleo! Was she alive! He forced himself up, and walked steadily to the door. Upon opening it and stepping through, he spotted Magic at the end of the hall.  
>"Master, you shouldn't be up!"<br>"Cleo?"  
>"Cleo is fine. You did it master, she's alive." Orphen sagged against the doorway, relief flooding his body. "Though master, what did you do?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well when we found you, master, you were curled around her body. We had to pull you from her so we could bring you both back here. But Cleo, Havier says it s your magic. That it s clinging to her like a shield, stopping anyone being able to even touch her."<br>"Show me." Magic knew it was no good; Master wouldn't rest till he'd seen Cleo so he helped support him toward Cleo s room.

Cleo laid on her back, shrouded in light. Orphen s breathe was lost as he gazed on her beautiful form. He could feel the pull of his magic, calling to him. He stepped closer, leaving Magic at the door. The magic shield that surrounded her wasn't normal, he could feel it. It was branding her as his, didn t matter if he tried to call it back, it wouldn't come. She will never be able to be touched by another male and as the thought crossed his mind, he smiled. She was his, though he knew the argument would be loud as soon as she awakens, he was still glad.

Orphen slid into bed and curled around his Cleo as Magic slipped from the room. He would await her awakening while enjoying her silent company. His magic that coated her would keep her safe forever more and it was just as possessive as him.

Cleo woke up very warm. She noticed an arm wrapped around her and followed it back to a face. There laid a peaceful looking Orphen, wrapped snugly around her. Cleo stared, taking some time to map out every one of Orphen s features. Orphen had awoken soon after Cleo, but he could feel her staring intently at him and left her to it, noticing that she seemed to really like what she was seeing and he didn't want to interrupt, yet.

Orphen let Cleo study him for some time, the magic that coats her made him aware of her content and corneous, before he decided to make her aware that he was awake. Orphen slowly opened his eyes; he didn't want to spook her. Cleo gasped and moved away from him. The first thing Orphen noticed as his eyes swarm into clearness was the soft blue glow that continued to cling to Cleo s skin. He smiled softly at her, sending her in to a fit of panic.

"Calm down, Cleo."  
>"What's going on Orphen?"<br>"My magic circles you, Cleo, claims you as mine. It has soaked fully into your body, now no one can touch you but me. My magic is just as possessive as I am." Cleo froze, trying to process what he was saying as he started to crawl toward her. She looked down quickly at her arm, for the first time noticing the blue glow. Cleo was confused and when she's confused she retreats to anger.  
>"I'm not some possession you can simply own! I am not yours because you decided such a stupid thing!"<br>"You are mine, Cleo, just like you wanted to be." Orphen had moved over her, cloaking her with his body as he ran his hands up her glowing arms, feeling the shiver run through her body. She tried to get angry, to defend herself but he chewed slightly on her ear causing her to slump against him, her body giving into him.

Orphen spent the day finishing the claim that his magic had started over now his Cleo. And he'd make sure no one ever touched her again, other than him of course.  
> <p>


	2. Magical Hold

Orphan slipped his cock into her tight pussy, he groaned as she moaned, filled to the brim by his girth. His magic sent every one of her nerves into a hyper-drive of pleasure. He slipped one arm around her hips to hold her in place as his other slipped down her to her drenched pussy lips. He slipped his fingers between her folds to find her engorged nub and rubbed slowly as Cleo mewled in pleasure while she tried to pull away so she could make his cock move inside her. He held tight to her hips growling lowly into her ear as he held her back to his chest and rubbed her sensitive nub harder. Orphen could feel her pussy quiver and clutch his rock hard cock in pleasure. Her pussy was begging for more that only his dick could give her and he relished in the feeling. Cleo growled low as he refused to move, leaving her so close, not giving her that little to push she needed. "What s wrong Cleo?" Orphen snickered just above her ear which sent a shiver through her back.  
>"Move, Orphen." Cleo demanded.<br>"Demanding aren't we, Cleo?" He reared her off the ground and held her weight up off the ground by her plump round breasts. Orphen made sure to squeeze her nipples as he bounced her on his cock as he growled at the feeling of her pussy engulfing his hypersensitive cock over and over. Cleo screamed in pleasure till she screeched so loud he flinched and felt her soaked hot pussy clench him hard as she came. He came along with her as he clamped his teeth into her shoulder, making sure to pump her full of every drop of his seed.

Orphen with his eyes closed, sat with a limp Cleo draped over his body till his breathing evened out. He slowly opened his eyes to find she had fallen asleep, covered in the juices from their latest sexual activities. He licked his lips and felt his cock react to the view that she was displaying to him, unknowingly. He debated waking her just to go again but decided against it. Cleo hadn't been allowed a lot of sleep since they had left the tower because of Orphen but he'd never admit it aloud. Since his magic had claimed her, the constant need to claim her over and over continually beats down the need to sleep.  
>Orphen softly placed her down on the makeshift bed he had first found her on earlier and removed a single piece of hair from across her eyes as he watched his magic re-establish its protective glow across her skin.<p>

Orphen had quickly learnt his magic did more than just protect her from others touch. He could project his feelings on her, especially lust and want. He had spent the day projecting his feelings of want and images of what he was going to do to her till they had stopped for the night. Cleo had stomped off, glaring at him. His smirk had been so large, Majiks had shifted away from him.  
>"Majiks I will come for you in the morning. Don't move from here and especially don't come looking for us."<br>"Yes, master." Majik knew not to fight on this point or comment any more. If he was found anywhere near Cleo till Orphen came for him in the morning, Orphen would kill him not matter what. Cleo belonged to Orphen and he is possessive.

Orphen had followed his magics pull to where Cleo had gone. The sight of her laid back on a bed she had obviously made quickly with two fingers pushed deep in her hairless pussy as she moaned deeply with her head thrown backwards, made him instantly hard. Her other hand pinched and circled her nub. Every so often she gathered some of her flowing fluids to rub against it as the rest dripped onto the blanket underneath her. Orphen breathed out deeply, he tried to control any change that might alert her as he removed his clothes and took his already pulsing cock in hand. He stroked in time with Cleo s fingers, a plan formed in his mind of how he was going to swap her fingers for his cock. When it was nearly too much, he moved around behind her. He made sure no one was near and placed up a barrier around them wanting no-one to walk in on Cleo as he brought her to her highest peak. He moved in close to her, already known to him that she would be far too gone to notice him till the last moment of time. He nibbled her neck softly as he grabbed a boob and ripped her fingers from her pussy, roughly shoving his fingers deeply into her. How wet and hot she was made him growl deeply, only he should cause this in her.

"Orphen," Cleo sighed. "I ve been waiting for you." His anger subsided to satisfaction as this Cleo was caused by him. He couldn't wait any longer, he pushed her up on her hands and knees and he slid into her awaiting pussy.

Orphen had to stop the replay there in his mind before he found himself dick deep in Cleo again or simply covering her in even more of his seed. His dick was standing as tall as it could go, dripping onto itself as Orphen moved his eyes from his own lust to the one he lusts so hard over. He still had trouble coming to terms with how much he needed and wanted a single person and not even a mage at that but he did and he would never let her go. And neither would his magic.  
> <p>


End file.
